Crossing Over
by Lilo-and-Isabelle
Summary: My older sister is a crazed Max Ride fangirl, my little sister is a budding scientist, and I would do anything to be the normal one.  But soon I'm waking up as a DHI in Disney World - with him.  The one guy my sister would love to get her claws on.  And now we have to save the park - maybe even the world.  The worst part?  I'm falling for him.  T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Why is Maleficent Chasing Me?

_**Crossing Over**_

_A Kingdom Keeper/Maximum Ride crossover_

_Notes:_

_James Patterson owns the flock. Ridley Pearson owns most of the Kingdom Keepers – except for Iggy, who is from the flock, and Alice Underwood, who is my creation_

_2. This takes place after the main Maximum ride series – Iggy will be fifteen in this, for sake of simplicity._

_3. This is an Alternate Universe version of Kingdom Keepers – It will follow the original plot, albeight with two new Keepers and a couple weird elements_

_4. For every book in the KK series, I will make a separate fanfic. Capishe?_

Chapter 1 Why on Earth is Maleficent Chasing Me?

Things started to fall down the rabbit hole that night when I woke up in the Magic Kingdom in my pajamas. Yes. My pajamas. I'm not joking here. Fortunately, I was wearing sock monkey pajamas from Nick & Nora, and not something totally ridiculous like the Perry the Platypus pajamas I liked to wear.

But there were three things even weirder than that. One: I was glowing, sort of like those Disney Host Interactive things they installed in Magic Kingdom recently. Two: I had a tortuous headache. Three: it looked like the park was closed. No one else was in here—

I heard a groan behind a bench, and I almost shrieked. Don't call me chicken, but I honestly thought there was a monster. Of course, when the source of the groan finally got up, I realized I need to cut down on horror movies. My "big, scary monster" was actually a guy. A cute, older guy with red hair who was also glowing. Judging by how his eyes were shut and he was holding his head, I wasn't the only one with a bad headache either.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'll let you know if I do," he said sarcastically. He opened his eyes and then looked shocked.

"Dude, are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said, although I didn't exactly believe him. For one thing, he said it really quietly, and for another, he still had that shocked look on his face. "It's just… How did I get here? And why am I glowing?"

"That is the question of the hour," I say, practically forcing myself to sit up. "So, what's your name?"

He's quiet for a second, which is too long to be trusted, and then says, "Jeff. And you?"

"Alice."

"Okay, Alice. Any ideas on what to do?"

"I dunno. Maybe search the area. There's gotta be some clue as to what's going on." I stood up and looked around. On the outside, I looked calm and collected, but inside, I was freaking out more than a Twilight fan spotting Robert Patterson in public. I mean, I was in Disney World hours before my family would drive here! And judging by how things were, I had the whole place to myself. Haunted Mansion, here I—

"What's going on over there?"

I face where he was pointing and saw a couple of people under Cinderella Castle. Why didn't I notice it before? I respond with "I don't know. Let's check it out."

As we walked over, however, I began to feel more nervous about this. For one thing, as we got closer, the area started to eminate cold, and for another, I started to smell fuel. You know, like gasoline. And it was looking less like a group of people having a conversation and more like a lady yelling at robot men – or robot pirates, I realized. And the lady was green. Bright, neon green. She looked like—

"Who is that lady?" aske Jeff.

"She looks like Maleficent."

"Who is she?"

I was shocked. How could he not know who she is? "She's the villain from Sleeping Beauty. You've seen the movie, right?"

"No."

"WHAAAT?"

That blaringly loud shriek from me got the green lady's attention. She pointed her finger at us and yelled "SEIZE THEM!"

And soon we were running for our lives. Jeff outran me – and I'm pretty fast, so I was surprised.

I screamed out while we were running "What do you MEAN you haven't seen the movie?"

"I mean, I haven't SEEN the movie!"

"Dude, you are making as much sense as the Mad Hatter."

"Who?"

"AAAAAIIIIEEEE! YOU NUMBSKULL! What did your parents show you as a kid, horror movies?"

"I'll tell you when we're not being chased by whatever the heck those things are!"

"You have an idea for getting those robot pirates off our tails?"

"Yes." Jeff pulls out some sort of metal thing, pressed a button, and threw it towards our chasers, yelling, "Catch, metal men!" One of the robot pirates caught the thing before it exploded in a fiery ball. Oil from that pirate catches fire and explodes, and a chain reaction goes off. Soon there was just the two of us and a bunch of exploded pirates. Maleficent was obviously smart enough to vanish before she became flambé.

I stared at the pyro whose eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled after I caught my breath.

"I was thinking of getting those things off our tails!" That grin he had, however, made me think this kid did this for fun

"That could've very easily KILLED me! That pirate was this close to me when it exploded! I-" I thought I saw some movement at the window of the firehouse. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I think we need to skidaddle," I whisper.

"Why exactly?"

"I'll explain later." Soon I saw a black fob on the ground – with a red button. "Dude, did you leave this here?"

"No."

"I wonder what the button does." I press it—

And I wake up. Bummer.


	2. Chapter 2:  Kate Shrieks, World Stares

Chapter 2 Kate Shrieks, World Stares

"And that's what happens?"

"Yes! I'm not joking, Kate!"

It was a few hours later. When I woke up, I had honestly thought I had some sort of crazy dream. However, when I got downstairs, I learned otherwise. Because guess what? The Pirates of the Carribean ride would NOT be running on account of the fact that a lot of robot pirates "broke down" the night before. I think you and I know otherwise.

And so here I am in the car. My parents had some business to do at Disney World for the weekend, so Mom decided that my sisters and I could all go. Meanwhile, I was telling my older sister and closest confidant, Kate, about all that happened in my dream. And that's when she asked:

"So, the guy was strawberry-blond?"

"Yes."

"Blue eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Knows how to make bombs?"

"You think I made the pirates explode? He did!"

"Blind?"

"Did I mention blindness? NO!"

"Nothing that could have pointed toward prior blindness?"

"Sis, you are not going there. I know where you're going."

"Just answer the question!"

I was silent a few minutes and then: "Fine, he did act a little weird when he came to. And he said he never saw Sleeping Beauty. But don't think this is—"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Everyone looked back at Kate and me, and I do mean everyone. Even Dad looked back, and he's supposed to be driving, for Pete's sake!

I say, "No, no, nothing, nothing at all!" They return to what they were doing, and I stared at my older sister. "What the heck were you thinking?"

"You were with Iggy!" she shrieked/whispered. "I would dream to be in a dream with Iggy!"

"I think you read too much Maximum Ride before coming in the car." Maximum Ride was this fiction series that my sister loves to read. She thinks they are actual people, even, and has a crush on a character in there named Iggy. I, fortunately, don't believe that. Then again, I usually don't believe that Audio-Animatronic pirates are able to get off the ride and chase me down Main Street, so go figure on that.

"Sis, all the signs point to Iggy! You said all of the traits of hi—"

"Ugh, forget I said this, alright? Just be quiet." If she kept shrieking, Mom and Dad might ask what's going on, and I didn't want to tell them.

"Alright." Kate rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. I didn't bother saying anything else for a few minutes. Give her Doestoveky? She'll chuck it. Huxley? Burn it. Maximum Ride? She tear you to shreds if youso much as dog-ear it!

Meanwhile, Lizzy, my little sister, looked over her shoulder toward us and said, "Are you excited?"

I respond with "Of course I am—"

"I was talking to Kate. We all know YOU are excited."

Dissed by a eight year-old. If that isn't a sign of the end of the world… well, it ought to be. I was as red as a tomato.

My mom soon yelled, "Alright, we'll be there in about twenty minutes. Start packing up."

"So, where are we staying?" Inside, I was begging that it would not be—

"We'll be staying with Uncle Wayne."

And with those words I felt more terrified than Alice during the scene where the Queen of Hearts yelled "Off with her head!"

First, a backstory. Uncle Wayne (well, more like Great-Uncle Wayne, because he's my Mom's uncle) is a retired Disney Imagineer – he was one of the guys who think up the rides for Disney World. These days, he lives by himself in the firehouse on Main Street USA. Now you see why I'm nervous? If he actually saw me down there – which I am pretty sure about, because how else could that curtain moved? – then it is game over.

"You sure you didn't book a hotel?"

"We'll only be there for the weekend, and Wayne already said it was OK."

"Okay," I said, even though I felt trapped.

"Honey, is there something you want to tell us?"

"No," I lied. They'd find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call I Needed to Make

Chapter 3 And To Think All I Needed Was a Call

Finally we were at the Magic Kingdom, but my stomach felt sick. I barely remembered getting out of the car and getting our tickets, but I did remember feeling trapped. Even though I didn't set off the bomb and disintegrated the pirates, I was still there when it happened, and they'd ask me a bajillion questions about what happened and who did it and, honestly, after Kate's reaction to my description of the boy, I was worried about not being believed. Iggy does not exist. He doesn't! He is a fictitional character from a nutty series.

And then we were at the firehouse. Mom and Dad knocked the door, and Wayne opened it.

"Hi, Uncle Wayne!" said Lizzy, practically jumping into Wayne's arms.

"Hello there, Lizzy." Wayne said

"Hey, Uncle Wayne," said Kate, her head still in that book. How does she do it?

"Hi, Wayne," I said, red as a little heart on a playing card.

Dad said, "Alright. I have work to do at the Utilidoors. Meet me back here at 5:00."

"Alright, Daddy," said Lizzy.

"Alright Dad," I said. As my dad got further away, my stomach felt more and more like I swallowed lead for breakfast instead of scrambled eggs.

But while I waited in fear for a chatise or at the very least a "I think I saw you in the Park last night," Wayne put on a brown jacket and explained what we would. It was the same plan as before: we'd split up, with Wayne going with Lizzie and Kate supervising me. We'd meet up at the Pinnochio Village Haus for lunch and then split up again, meeting up at Cinderella's Castle before the whole family went for dinner at Cinderella's Royal Table.

Now, this time he said something new. Wayne put a piece of paper on the table and said, "I think you may need to call this number soon, Alice."

"Okay, Wayne," I say, trying to look away from Wayne. I waited for Lizzie and Wayne to leave before I grabbed the piece of paper.

"What's the number?" asked Kate.

"I'm not sure," I responded. "It doesn't look like the police number or anything. In fact, I don't think this is for anything in Orlando."

"Then why'd he tell you to call?"

"I dunno. There's only one way to find out." I grabbed my cell phone and started dialing the number.

_Briiing…._

_ Briiing…._

_ Briiing…._

Finally someone answered, "Hello?" It sounded more like a nine year-old than anyone I was thinking of.

"Um…" I said while my neurons tried to fire back up. Why did Wayne give me this number? It seemed to me I was calling just another family—

Wait a sec.

My neurons finally rev back to normal as I say "I'd like to talk to Jeff, please."

A pause, then the kid answered, "Okaaay. Be right back."

Soon I was in my head, wondering what the heck was going on. Why did Wayne give me that number? Maybe he did saw Jeff do it. Did he want me to lure him out? He had the number, he could've done it himself, or handed it to the police. Then maybe he didn't see us do it. How did he even get this, and how did he know I needed to—

A familiar voice asked, "Who's this?"

"Hi, Jeff," I said, trying to sound calm.

"Alice?" Jeff lowered his voice to a whisper and asked, "How did you get my number?"

"Believe me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I answer. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg. There are blast marks on Main Street, and the Pirates of the Carribean is closed. Coincidence? I think not. What happened last night wasn't just a dream. Something really big is going on, and I think what we saw was only the beginning."

"So, what you say we do?"

"Meet up. Not in our dreams, but real life. Meet me at, say, 8:45, in Mickey's Star Traders, by the lightsabers section. We need to figure out what's going on."

I hang up and see my sister Kate… with her mouth open. "What?"

"You sounded more like a leader than I ever thought you could."

"Ha-ha very funny. Let's have some fun before 8:45 comes."

_Hey guys! It's Isabelle. Sorry about not updating anything in five months, it's - well, it's kinda a long story. I understand this is just an update, but chapter 4 should be here by the end of the night._

**Chapter 4 features two characters from an original fanfic idea I, Lilo, was doing!**

_And that's the reason I'm not putting in Chapter 4 yet. It's kinda throwing me off._

**whimpers like a dog**

_But a promise is a promise. sighs The show must go on_...

_**Lilo and Isabelle out.**_


	4. Chapter 4:  Fun with Dinos and Star Wars

_Isabelle here! This is it: the first new chapter in five months. Only one non-Lilo-and-Isabelle person in the whole world knows what happens here. And even that person hasn't seen this yet. I finished it a few minutes ago._

**It features Darth Vader!**

_Yes it does, Lilo._

**I was trying to get their attention so I can tell them it features three characters from my new dinosaur story!**

_Oh brother._

Chapter 4: Fun with Dinos and Star Wars

By the way, we did have a lot of fun that day. Kate and I rode on Space Mountain (her favorite), the Haunted Mansion (my current favorite), and the spinning teacups (my favorite when I was, like, five), among other things. We even saw the DHI's giving tours. Sweeet.

In fact, we had so much fun, I was surprised when 8:30 came. By the time I went over to Stitch's Great Escape with hopes of riding it just one last time, the wait time was –

"THIRTY MINUTES?" I yelled without thinking. "I won't make it in time!"

"That's what you get when you ride the Spinning Teacups five times in a row," Kate said, trying to embarrass me _for the fifth time today_.

"Oh, I'm not sure," I muttered sarcastically to myself, "but I vaguely remember _you_ telling me to ride it the last four times."

Kate stopped in her tracks. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, um, nothing," I stuttered out. The last thing I needed was trouble with Kate. It was simple math, really: KATE+MAD=TROUBLE

"Anyway," said Kate. "How about we head over and build some lightsabers while we wait?"

Before I could say anything, a familiar voice came up and said, "Hi guys!"

"LIZZIE?" I yelled. "What are you doing here? Where's Wayne? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He's off at a meeting," she answered, then added, "Hey! Have you met my new friends? They're names are Kate and Alec Tachia."

She was pointing at two kids; one was a boy, the other was a girl. They both have some sort of dinosaur on their t-shirts, and they were the same age: older than Lizzie.

"Uh, not right _**now**__,_ sis!" the _older_ Kate barked "We've got an important meeting of our own!"

"Wait!" Lizzie said in a clingy way, which wasn't like her, "Their grandpa owns an island in the Atlantic Ocean where they alter bird genomes for zoological display, and they're interested in my talking orange project! Oh, and they have a kick-butt sister who-"

"-And you barely know these kids." I say, "Didn't Mom disapprove of talking to strangers?"

"I met them at school!" she said. That stopped any other comment in their tracks.

"Yeah," said our sister Kate with a visible smirk. "But you've never seen the island, right? Then why shouldn't we think they aren't just lying it up to seem better than you?"

Kate Tachia says, "Cause our sister's right behind you!"

Our Kate turns around and—

Splat!

-A girl with really fair skin, black hair, dark clothing, heavy mascara use, and a extremely teed-off expression poured ice cold water all over my poor, loudmouth older sister.

I started slinking off, knowing that this scene was going bad _fast._

"MY DRESS!" Kate yelled. "Do you have any idea how expensive this dress is?"

"No one puts down my little sibs, loudmouth." She said grimly.

"C'mon Kate, let's get going," I said, grabbing my sister and dragging her off like we were just friends and not sisters. Which, face it, isn't much of a stretch. I mean, while I was more of a dirty blonde, Kate's hair leaned more towards jet black. In fact, any old guy on the street would have a hard time realizing we were sisters. But both of us have similar builds and really blue eyes – pretty much the only things that show we aren't adopted.

We soon arrived at Mickey's Star Traders, and oh man was it crowded. There were people in every single area. If Kate and I were going to blend until 8:45, we had to do something.

"I need a towel," yelled Kate, running off to buy one.

Meanwhile, I wandered off to the build-your-own lightsaber area. I'd be in the area I told Jeff I would meet him at, and I would look like a normal tourist. A win-win situation, if you asked me.

"Are you kidding me?" Kate said when she came over. "This is so nerdy. A girl like me does not need a ridiculous plastic doohickey."

"We need to blend in," I whispered back at her.

"Fine," muttered Kate. "But the first chance I'm getting, I'm putting it back."

"Okay then."

By the time we finished with the lightsabers, it was 8:45, and there was no sign of Jeff, but I saw a guy in a Darth Vader suit. Hopefully, he's just another Cast Member. But still—

"First, impromptu lightsaber battle!" I swung my lightsaber towards my sister.

"Alice!" She swung her saber back at me and soon we were off. We were swinging our lightsabers like a bunch of goofy little Padawans.

Suddenly, Kate froze and I beaned her at the shoulder with my saber. Rather than yelling at me not to hit her like that, she stuttered "A-a-a-a-a-alice…."

That's what made me freeze too. Kate never stuttered like that nowadays – unless there was trouble. I whispered "What is it?"

She whispered, "Vader at 6 o'clock."

Huuuh?

Soon I feel something grab my shoulder. Hard. I shrieked extra loud and roundhouse-kicked something. Down went the… Darth Vader guy I saw a few minutes ago. Great. I think I heard snickers from people watching and a few "So much for the mighty Darth Vader."

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

"Maybe if my partner didn't just kick me after telling me to meet her here." Oh my gosh. I recognized that voice.

"Jeff! What are you doing in a Darth Vader suit?"

"It was the only one available in my size," he joked as he got up.

"Why did you even NEED a costume?" I was astonished.

"Didn't want to get recognized."

"By whom?"

Kate butted in with "Aren't we gonna be getting somewhere? Anyplace to start? Like maybe—"

Kate and I said at the same time, "Escher's Keep!" The two of us stared at each other. "Alright, since when do we think the same like that?"

"I dunno."

"And Escher's Keep is…." asked Jeff.

"It's an attraction hidden in Cinderella's Castle—" started Kate.

"—That was based on Alice in Wonderland and the works of M. C. Escher," I butted in. "It was meant to open up with the park—

"—But Walt pretty much wanted to use it himself. If you make it across—"

"—You make it into an apartment filled with Walt Disney's stuff. But one misstep—"

"—and you end up in the moat!" Kate screamed, taking the fun part. Again.

"Hey! I wanted to say that!" I yelled

"Maybe if you stopped butting in, I would've let you—"

"You wouldn't!"

"Moving on. Maybe in there—"

"—There's some papers telling us about if something like this happened before." Kate gave me the evil eye for that one.

"Let's get going, then," Jeff said, obviously impatient.

_This has been one of my longer chapters._

**You just saw my original characters, Kate and Alec Tachia!**

_What about Water-Girl?_

**Kristen Tachia ain't original. She's from Sym-Bionic Titan**

_Why again did we paste those three in?_

**Free advertisement! For those watching, keep your eyes peeled for my Jurassic Park/Sym-Bionic Titan crossover, _The Fall of Tria Nova!_**

_You better have room for advertising in there. It's a huge solid._

**_Lilo and Isabelle_ out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Off with the Mask

**So, what was with the Darth Vader suit?**

_I didn't want Kate squealing like a fangirl straight away. As you remember, Darth Vader costumes include that goofy helmet._

Kate: Hey! I do not squeal like a fangirl

_YOU? How did you get here?_

**Let's start the story before a fight breaks out...**

Chapter 5

Off with the mask

I wish I could tell you we made it to Escher's Keep with little or no trouble. But it wasn't that easy.

"Okay, is there something you're not telling us?" I whispered in Jeff's ear – or at least, the spot I thought his ear was because he was still wearing the stupid Darth Vader suit.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, let's see," I said sarcastically, "There are twentysomethings in Dapper Dan costumes eyeing us right now like we're lunch. I dunno, what do you think?"

He stopped for a second and said, "No."

"No what?" I asked, hoping a monologue would make him give me a more specific response. "You weren't that specific. How would I have known what you meant? Did you mean no, as in, 'No I didn't hide anything from you,' or as in 'No, I'm not telling you what I did?' Or maybe you meant 'No, the Dapper Dans aren't eyeing us like we're lunch?'"

"Enough with the monologue, sis," said Kate. "You two are going the wrong way. The giftshop is over here."

Oops. I grab Jeff by the arm and practically pulled him over to the gift shop so he wouldn't see me blush in embarrassment.

When we got there, Jeff yelled, "Ow! What was that for?"

I was going to answer him with Kate said, "Why are a bunch of Dapper Dans following you?"

"I don't know!" I yell.

"We gotta get moving," Jeff said. And so we went deeper into the gift shop.

Oh…

…My…

…God.

I can't believe how so many people could fit in one small space. Was there like, some huge sale here or something? Probably not, though; it's Disney World. Anyway, it was so dang bad that I had to hold Jeff's hand while we walked to make sure we didn't get separated in the crowd. Soon we were at the big door that everyone thought was a prop – except for Kate and I.

"Now, if I'm right, you open the door like this." Kate started pushing on one end of the door until it opened up enough for a person to get through. While Kate and I made it through okay, Jeff practically hit his head on the doorframe – probably because I yanked him through the doorway.

"And there we go!" Kate said as she pushed the door shut. Then she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here in Escher's Keep with Iggy—"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" I yelled. "Jeff is NOT Iggy, and I'll prove it!" I turned to Jeff and said, "Dude, take off your mask-helmet thingy."

"I can't."

"Whadaya mean you can't?" I yelled while grabbing his mask and trying to yank it off.

"I mean I can't. It's stuck."

"Oh, come on!" I yelled. "There's no way it's that stuck!" Meanwhile, I kept pulling on the mask, hoping it would come off when suddenly –

Pop.

I felt the full force of Newton's First Law as I tumbled backward and fell flat on my back – with the Darth Vader mask in my hands. A loud shriek pierced the air.

Oh no, I realized. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Kate!

_And Kate's still in the house :(_

Kate: Do I scream like a fangirl?

**Check Chapter 2.**

Kate: Oh.

_**Now will you please get out of our house?**_

Kate: _Fine_. Sheesh

_Glad she's going out. How did she get here? We're at least a good ten hours away from Florida_

Kate (offscreen): Stupid Machine!

**Is that the-**

_You know what? Maybe we should just tell them where we've been for five months_

**Let's just finish this up.**

_**Lilo and Isabelle out.**_


End file.
